fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: The Movie
Brendam is a 2015 romantic comedy-drama adventure film in October 13, 2015. It stars It stars Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, Hank Azaria, Owen Wilson and Steve Coogan. The prequels are named Brendam 2 and Brendam: Return of the Jedi. A direct-to-DVD midquel is called Brendam: Bernard's Magical World. It's sequel and the finale of Brendam the franchise is The Brendam Sequel Duology. It is set during the Civil War of Brendam. It's a reboot of Brendam. *Directed by James Gunn *Produced by Kevin Feige *Written by James Gunn *Starring: Ben Stiller Amy Adams Hank Azaria Owen Wilson Steve Coogan *Music by Tyler Bates *Cinematography: Henry Braham *Edited by Fred Raskin and Craig Wood *Running time: 84 minutes Plot Bernard is a mouse who lives in the town of Brendam. He is a cheeky little mouse who loves his girlfriend Olivia. He leads a team called the Guardians of Brendam. One day, the king of Brendam and the first born, Lovelace, tells Bernard that a bandit is in Brendam. The Bandit will not attack the Guardians. Bernard and Olivia are married. 4 days later, Bernard teams up with Lovelace, Toto, a comedian, Joe, a stereotypical dumb man, Lovelace's pet monkey Diesel and Olivia to stop the bandit. Lead by Bernard's best friend, Zig Zag, a fashion prince (who is secretly the Bandit), they went into a dungeon, guarded by Zig Zag's brother, Eugene Clark. Zig Zag is revealed to be a scheming sorcerer with a secret weapon called Purple Gloop. He has a wife named Helga, a sports jock and an assistant named Iago, a gloomy gothic. Zig Zag had an evil plan to use the purple gloop to turn Brendam into his kingdom, ZigZagtropolis. He, Helga and Iago lock up Bernard, Olivia, Joe and Lovelace and kidnap Toto and take him to the stadium to make him their king. That night, Bernard has a plan to capture Zig Zag. They escape and Eugene chases them. Bernard and the gang escape Eugene and made it to The Tipsy. They fight Zig Zag and Eugene. Zig Zag flees with Lovelace, Toto and Joe on a blimp (operated by Helga and Eugene). Bernard and Olivia take their car to pursuit Zig Zag. Helga falls in a river and drowns. Bernard has a plan dubbed "Operation: Good Riddence." Operation: Good Riddence follows a surprise party for Zig Zag, hosted by Bernard as Zig Zag's last day as a Guardian. Zig Zag and Eugene flee and fall into the purple gloop. After that, an earthquake goes through the headquarters caused by the death of Zig Zag. Purple Gloop floods the headquarters. Bernard stops the earthquake by placing the purple gloop in a bottle. As the Headquarters turns back to normal, Zig Zag and the purple gloop ge tout via water spout. Everything is back to normal. As the Guardians celebrate, Zig Zag is made a janitor by the Guardians as punishment to take the credit for Bernard. Cast in end credits *Ben Stiller *Amy Adams *Hank Azaria *Featuing: Owen Wilson as Toto *Steve Coogan as Joe *Alain Chabat, Jemaine Clement *Conrad Vernon, Uzo Aduba, Kristin Chenoweth Books * The Junior Novel: The Novel based in the Movie * The Movie Storybook: The Book based on the Movie's plot * Brendam (interactive Play-a-Sound): a book based on the movie's screenplay with 13 buttons and a game at the end Likes *Bernard: Olivia, his friends *Olivia: her ohana *ZigZag: Helga, Dance, Bernard (formerly) *Toto: Joe, Dance, Bernard, his friends, helping *Joe: Toto *Lovelace: His daughter, his family, being chief of the ohana *Bird: ZigZag *Helga: Her husband, Bernard (formerly), power *Nico: His family, helping Trivia * In the UK version, Lovelace is named the Bunny Controller. * After destroying Zigzag's war machine, Bernard does Puss in Boots' evil laugh (like in Scared Shrekless). * The Chase montage is a parody of The Cat in the Hat deleted scene 6. Joe jumps over a fence and pickes up a Hoe. He said, "Okay, Eugene. Time to die." Eugene ran away. Bernard said, "Joe. You scared him away." Eugene began Chasing them. Eugene jumped over fences and Bernard, Lovelace, Joe and Olivia jumped over the fences too. Lovelace, Joe, Bernard and Olivia played Slip 'n' Slide. Eugene rides on a sunchair on the sidewalk. Lovelace & Joe crawled under the hedges, Olivia and Bernard went through the hedges, and Eugene went around the hedges. (Music: The Chase by The Wiggles) *Some scenes of the movie are cut in the Movie Storybook and the Play-a-Sound book: **The Guardians' introduction scene **The Earthquake scene **ZigZag getting arrested by the police Villians' Defeats *Zigzag: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop and becomes a janitor. *Helga: Falls to her death in a chasm and gets lifted by Bernard reforms in the sequel comics * Eugene: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop with Zigzag. * Purple Gloop: Disappears from the Headquarters as the headquarters changes back. Cast *Ben Stiller - Bernard *Amy Adams - Olivia *Owen Wilson - Toto / Imparauna *Hank Azaria - Zig Zag *Alain Chabat - Iago *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace *Conrad Vernon - Eugene Clark *John DiMaggio - Diesel (coos and chirps; uncredited) *Steve Coogan - Joe *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga *Ian Holm - Old Bernard (in the last 37 seconds of the movie) Tv.Tropes *Evil Chancellor: ZigZag acts as the trusted advisor for Lovelace, but near the end of the film, he is revealed to be a terrorist. *Not on the List: Bernard is trying to get into the theater where his former best friend, ZigZag, is performing, to stop an operation that he is planning to take Lovelace on afterwards. Toto refuses to open the door. Bernard asks him who is, and Toto checks the list and tells him, "Everyone except us". Upon hearing this, the friends leaves, then come back in a Coat Hat and Mask disguise so Toto will open the door. **Joe and Bernard are in the coat **Olivia in the top of the coat, hat and mask **Toto and Lovelace are wearing the gloves *Turn the Other Cheek: The prequel film revolves around a young mouse named Bernard, who's dragged along to Brendam by Carlos. He attempts to enjoy himself and meets new friends. In the first film, ZigZag is first nice but later bad at the end of the film and goes out of his way to sabotage everyone's fun, especially Bernard's. Bernard gets an idea at the end however, and has all the main protagonists of the film throw a surprise party in ZigZag's honor, and tops it off by giving him a gift. Unable to handle people being nice to him, ZigZag leaves but falls off a cliff and into a river made out of Purple Gloop. *During the final battle, the Purple Gloop is the main enemy instead of Zig Zag (who got in purple gloop). Category:2015 films Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Brendam main characters